Dawnstar's Prophecy
by Bird that Crys at Night
Summary: Dawnkit is a normal kit living in Shadowclan, when she grows up she wants to be a fiercely loyal warrior to her clan, but will her dream ever become true, or will her past hunt her down and snatch it away? "Oc's needed please enter them in! Rated T just to be safe, like all warrior books there's battles. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Hey Fanfic fans, I have to say that Its a pleasure to be writing for you all, your my readers and I will always be happy to entertain you all. Some of you wonderful writers out there, __**Willowsong of Thunderclan**__, __**Amberstorm223**__, __**Spinosa**__, __**The Budder Golem**__ and many others, you are my inspiration. I am sure their are many other wonderful writers out their, but you are the ones who keep me going, I would like to say thank you for your wonderful storys and your __passion to write them! OK now onward with the story! Ocs Needed please enter em in! :-)_

A cold night wind swept across the moor, the grasses swayed roughly in the air as the wind recoiled for another blow, like a snake ready to strike. A dark shadow moved quickly, but quietly, though the tall wind blown grass. The shadowy object was moving towards the forest, then all of a sudden the fighure stared to sprint, as if it was late for someone or something. It soon got to the border where the moor intertwined with the forest. The shadow cautiously, moved into a large patch of moon light, revelling it's self, it was a cat with two New born kits hanging from her jaws, her ginger fur rustling in the wind as she looked nervously around the small clearing. She jumped when he heard the loud snap of a twig, coming from the surrounding forest.

"Blacktooth, is that you?" The ginger shecat mumbled through a mouth full of fur, as she slowly backed into the darkness.

Just as she was about to be fully engulfed into the darkness, a night black tom emerged from the shadowy forest.

She then set the kits down and called out in a desperate mew, "Blacktooth!"

The black Tom quickly dashed over to the other cat and they gently rubbed muzzles, "Storm, I'm so glad to see you," he mewed happily, "and the kits, their more beautiful than you described.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm sorry, but we don't have all night to share tongues, our poor kits are freezing out here."

"Oh, I almost forgotten," he mewed, embarrassed, as he looked down at the two,shivering kits, he paused, "I thought you said their was three?"

"Their was." The shecat, Storm, mewed sorrowfuly.

"Storm, I'm so sorry." The Tom, Blacktooth, mewed regretfully.

"Save it, Blacktooth, your kits need you now." She hissed with sadness in her tone.

"Storm, don't go back to being a rouge," Blacktooth pleaded," come with me to Shadowclan, we can be happy!"

"I could never be happy living in a clan, I'm a loner and that's what I will always be no matter what, I'm sorry Falconwing, good bye." And with that she sped off onto the moor. Blacktooth looked over at his kits, he knew he needed to get them back to Shadowclan camp, soon or they would freeze to death.

"Lets go home." He told them as he gently picked them up.

Blacktooth trotted into the the dark pine forest, with his two kits, heading the way back to his camp.

They soon got to the bracket of brambles surrounding the entrance to camp, where Darkfoot and Foxfur were sitting visual, Foxfur had drifted off to sleep, but Lightfoot was wide awake.

"Blacktooth, is that you?" Lightfoot asked in a whisper, as she squinted into the darkness.

"Yes,it's me." Purred Falconwing though a mouthful of fur, as emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing out here so late Russetstar won't be very pleas-," Darkfoot's mouth droped open, "are those kits?"

"Yes, now help me get them inside, before they freeze." Blacktooth told her as the kits started to shake violently.

"Ok, follow me." Duskfoot mewed quickly as she got up from her sitting position and then sprinted into the nursery and woke one of the queens, Duskfight, Falconwing quickly followed.

"You want me to do, what now?" Duskflight mewed sleeply, after she awoke.

"Just keep them warm for now, tell we wake Russetstar." Falconwing hissed in a whisper, then placed the kits, at her side.

"Wait... What?" Duskflight mewed, confused.

Blacktooth dashed out of the nursery and over to Darkfoot who was waiting outside the with the Shadowclan leader, Russetstar.

"Russetstar, please let them stay," Blacktooth begged before Russetstar had time to speak, "I Beg you pleas-"

"Blacktooth, they can stay for tonight, but we will discuss this tomorrow with the clan, and they will decide whether they stay or not." Russetstar told him calmly.

"Thank you Russetstar," Blacktooth mewed, "thank you,."


	2. Chapter 1

_Dawnkit woke up to the sound of a blackbird, _it's call rang though the forest and announced the start of a new day. Dawnkit rolled over, looking for the sweet smell of her foster mother, Duskflight. Dawnkit sniffed around the small space where she thought her nest was and soon found her target. She stumbled across the nursery floor over to Duskflight. Dawnkit settled down and snuggled close to Duskflights warm belly.

Dawnkit was just about to fall back to sleep, when Sparrowkit lept onto her, "Get up all ready," Sparrowkit mewed, "I'm soooooooooooooooo bored."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Dawnkit hissed.

"Well, you two can't go out side yet, not tell Dawnkit opens her eyes." Duskflight mewed gently.

Dawnkit looked in the direction of her foster mother, and gave her a silent nod of thanks.

"It's been two sunrises since, I did." Sparrowkit complained and stormed off somewhere in the nursery.

_Your such a show off, _Dawnkit thought_, but what if I did open them today?_

Dawnkit tried to open her eyes, after a few minutes, she finally maneged to open them.

She stared around the nursery, what seemed like a small sung place, was huge. She spotted another cat, Snowclaw bye the smell of her. Dawnkit's eyes soon found Duskflight, she was pale Brown with sharp green eyes.

Duskfight purred, "You opened your eyes!"

"I thought it was time," Dawnkit replied happily, "what color are they?"

"Well, their a light blue, very pretty if you ask -"

"YOU OPENED YOUR EYES!" Sparrowkit screeched and pounced on her.

"Hey, nd yes I did" she hissed proudly.

"Lets go see camp!" Sparrowkit mewed loudly.

_Yes, I'll finally get to see camp! _Dawnkit thought and bounced right out the bramble entrance, with Sparrowkit right on her tail, literally.

The camp was huge, wherever Dawnkit looked their were warriors, it was amazing. A larger cat soon padded up beside her.

"I see you opened your eyes." He mewed softly.

Dawnkit turned to look at the cat, "Blacktooth!"

"How is my kit doing this fine morning?" Blacktooth mewed.

"Better then ever." Dawnkit purred happily.

"Well, I got to go on a sunhigh patrol now, tell your brother I said hi." Blacktooth purred and bonded off to his patrol.

_Where is that frogbrain anyway, _She asked herself.

Dawnkit soon spotted Sparrowkit, he was playing with another kit. She trotted over too the two wrestling kits.

"Hello their." Dawnkit mewed to the other kit, a dark Gray Tom, like Sparrowkit.

"Hello," he purred, "I'm Hailkit, what's your name?"

"That's Dawnkit, my sister." Sparrowkit replied for her.

Dawnkit shot him a look.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Dawnkit mewed.

"Same." Hailkit mewed as Sparrowkit jumped on him.

"Get off my kit," A frustrated voice hissed, "You filthy no good routes!"

Sparrowkit quickly jumped off Hailkit and looked up to see who had yelled at him, Dawnkit followed.

Before them stood a large shape of a cat, who was hissing and spitting at them.

"Redleaf, their just playing." Duskflight, who had just come out of the nursery to see Roseleaf's fit, mewed calmly, but her mew was ful of stress.

"Duskflight, do you always have to barge in when I'm teaching a lesson of how to not mess with my kit, especially this filth." Roseleaf hissed.

"Maybe," Duskfight hissed back, "Sparrowkit, Dawnkit go on inside."

"Do not tell them to leave, I'm no where close to being done with them." Roseleaf hissed.

"Come on kits, let's go." Duskfight purred calmly.

Dawnkit looked at Sparrowkit, who looked horrified at what Roseleaf had said, but followed her in too the nursery anyway, Dawnkit did the same.

"I'm so sorry about Roseleaf, she's just trying to protect her kits, she really has a good heart." Duskflight told them.

"Why'd," Sparrowkit studered, "she call us filth?"

"Roseleaf has had a rough life, so we must respect that no matter what, she is your clan mate." Duskflight told him.

"But that's not fair." Dawnkit mewed.

"I know, but sometimes life is not fair," Duskflight mewed.

Dawnkit padded over to her den mother and snuggled next to her. The last thing Dawnkit could remember was falling into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you all liked my story so far, I also have redone chapter one, so be sure to check that out. I also will write at least 700 word chapters. Enjoy!**

**Question:**

**Who do you think Dawnkit´s will be mentor? I will except the best Oc mentor! Please enter em in!**


End file.
